Unstable
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: It wasn't only his DNA that was unstable. His character was the same. Especially after Terra rejected her old life. But this time, he wouldn't take no for an answer. This time, he'd take his chance - even if it was by force!


Unstable

It hurt to forget. But it also hurt to remember. She knew what she had done was horrible and this was the reason why she had cut herself off from everyone – but somehow, she couldn't cut herself off from him.

The image of the green-skinned changeling still remained in her mind – and it pained her each time she thought of him. Maybe it was because she had told him to forget about her and her last memory of him was a pained expression – the pain of having lost her.

But Terra tried hard to move on as she went from class to class but even after over a week, the pain was still deep. Her grades were not very high and even her friends had tried to cheer her up on a few occasions.

And she played along.

The girl let out a sigh as the teacher signaled the end of class. Finally, she could get away! The bell rang and Terra stood up, telling her friends that she'd meet up with them another day. Today, she was just not feeling it.

The girl walked through the hallways until she came up at her locker. Eyes widened when she saw a small necklace hung from it from the inside – it was a silver heart with a T inside it.

And all she saw was another reminder from her past – that she was Terra. And the image of the shape-shifter came to her mind once again, squeezing her heart.

In a fit of anger and sadness, the girl ripped the necklace from the locker and disposed of it in the closest thrashcan.

With quick steps, she swung open the door of the school and hurried away. And just before the door closed, a small salamander slipped through the closed door, scurrying towards the girl's locker.

But the necklace wasn't there and the animal morphed into human. He looked left and right but the hallways were empty aand he made his way back.

Did she take it? Beast Boy hoped so. It's been a week he stopped himself from looking for her – too long for his taste. So he decided to leave her a small gift.

A flicker of hope spread through him at the prospect of her possibly remembering him. But the smile he wore vanished as soon as he noticed the same necklace in a trashcan he was passing. He stopped and stared into the trashcan, anger and sadness gripping him like the cold.

How could she do this to him? Why wouldn't she even want to be his friend? Even if he had done something to anger her or she didn't want to be a hero anymore, he was willing to start over with her.

His hands clenched to fists and a frown formed on his face.

Did she hate him?

His eyes rested on the T in the heart of the necklace and the word 'traitor' flashed in front of his eyes. He once again felt betrayed.

The ringing of his communicator woke him from his thoughts and he activated it.

"What?" he barked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Raven remarked sarcastically. "Where are you? We got trouble with Brother Blood."

"I'm busy," he replied as his eyes rested on the necklace.

"We need you, Beast Boy. What you're doing can wait," Robin said as he appeared on the screen. "He's at Chang's lab. Meet us there in 15 minutes," Robin ordered and the changeling made a face at him.

"Listen, we know you haven't been feeling the best lately but that's not an excuse to just act all high and mighty. Either you're helping or you'll get in trouble and nobody's gonna help you," Raven said. "I'm gonna contact you in 15 minutes and you better be there," she warned and the screen turned black.

Great! More people telling him what to do and ignoring him!

With a heavy heart, he picked up the necklace, stuffed it in his belt pocket and left. He quickly reached his destination as a raven and morphed back into human in front of the lab.

But his team wasn't here yet and he guessed he had around 5 minutes left. And he didn't like to wait for them to come so he decided to check out the situation himself.

He opened the door to the rather unsuspecting building (which was something looking like a private company for shipments of some sort). The hallway he found himself in was somewhat dark and he morphed into a cat to have a better view. Soon, he came up at a bigger hall, lined with tables that had microscopes on them and he noticed on table on the far side of the hall containing several jars with various liquids on them.

But where was Brother Blood? And as if answering his question, he heard footsteps behind him and he turned around only to get blasted towards the table with the jars on them, shattering them and spilling the contents to the floor.

Talk about a lucky shot!

"Cheating…as always," the changeling groaned and got back to his feet to see the villain, pointing a red beam at him.

"I'm surprised to see you here. Where are the others? I've been anticipating to meet Cyborg again," he smiled and the smile mad the changeling only angrier.


End file.
